Kratos (God of War 3)
"The Hands of Death could not defeat me, the Sisters of Fate could not hold me, and you will not see the end of this day!! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!" - Kratos, confronting Zeus BIO Kratos was a son of Zeus born in Sparta along with his brother Deimos. Ares, fearing the prophecy that a marked warrior would slay him, kidnapped Deimos and imprisoned him in the realm of the Primordial Thanatos. Kratos grew up to be a powerful Spartan general and fought the barbarian hordes, but he was not invincible; one day the barbarians defeated Sparta and in an act of desperation Kratos cried out to Ares for deliverance. The war god descended from the heavens and obliterated the barbarian hordes, giving Kratos the blades of chaos. Kratos worked in Ares service and conquered many cities, then one fateful night Ares commanded Kratos too burn a certain village which, unbeknownst to Kratos, harbored his family. Kratos learned this fact to late and as Ares laughed Kratos swore revenge. The gods then aided Kratos in his quest and, guided by Athena, Kratos managed to kill Ares with the power of Pandora's box. After defeating Ares the Olympians rewarded Kratos by making him the new god of war, but Kratos visions of his family continued to haunt him and the gods would not free him of them. Despite Athena's warnings Kratos continued to drown his sorrows in war and bloodshed, until Zeus intervened, stripping him of his godhood and slaying him, along with the entire Spartan army. This however was not the end of Kratos. The titan Gaea resurrected him and sent him forth on a quest to kill the Fates and bring back the Titans for one final war against Zeus. Kratos succeeded and the second Titanomachy began. The second great war lasted one day. The titans and gods killed each other until all that remained were Kratos, Zeus and Gaea. Kratos slew both using the Blade of Olympus but Zeus astral form survived, attacking Kratos with the power of fear. Trapped in his mind, Kratos felt all the pain and suffering he had caused but the power of Hope, locked away inside Pandora's box, awakened inside him and allowed him to make peace with his inner demons. Kratos awakened and defeated Zeus again, ending the Olympians forever. Athena, now an astral spirit, appeared and told Kratos the truth; when he had opened the box to kill Ares the evils inside had infected the Olympians, thus Kratos was the cause of all his problems. Athena told Kratos to hand over the power of Hope but Kratos knew she would horde it away from what remained of humanity, so in one last act of defiance Kratos impaled himself with the Blade of Olympus and gifted Hope to humanity. However Kratos did not die... Scaling * The Primordials (Uranus,Ouea,Ceto,Chaos,Thanatos) are Universal Tier (1,2). Some Primordials, like Chaos, were even living dimensions/realms. * Top Tier Titans like Cronos and Atlas are equal to Primordials and are confirmed to have defeated them in a great battle similar to the Titanomachy (3,4,5,6). * Zeus, Poseidon and Hades all scale to top tier Titans as they were shown defeating them in combat. Zeus also channeled enough energy into the Blade of Olympus to oneshot all the Titans in a single blast. Powers/Abilities Thanks to his demigod/god physiology, along with the other magical forces he had acquired, Kratos is immensely powerful even without his weapons: * Super Strength: Kratos brutalized Poseidon who can shake the world by clenching his fist, overpowered Zeus who can lift mountains and even resisted Cronus and Atlas, who holds the world on his shoulders. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Kratos tanks attacks from the most powerful gods and titans regularly. Even a lightning bolt from Zeus that grievously wounded Gaea only caused Kratos mild discomfort. * Super Reflexes: Kratos can react to and even tag beings who move and fight at light speeds, such as Hermes and Zeus. Kratos also routinely deflects Zeus lightning bolts. * Regeneration: Kratos has a powerful healing factor to recover from normally fatal wounds. * Spartan Rage: Kratos can enter a berserker state that greatly increases his power and speed. * Powerful Soul: Kratos soul is strong enough to resist the claws of Hades. Kratos is also immune to instant death attacks like the river Styx. * Freedom: Kratos is completely immune to fate manipulation. The Fates speculated this was because of his exposure to the powers in Pandora's box. On top of his already vast power Kratos has an array of divine weaponry stripped from the gods themeselves: * Blade of Olympus: This blade is powerful enough to oneshot Titans, can manipulate the weather and absorb energy, create forcefields and unleash waves of divine energy. It is the most powerful weapon in the series and is what Zeus used to end the great war in one blast. * Blades of Exile: Kratos signature chain blades. Sharp enough to cut gods, virtually unbreakable and can summon an army of Spartan Spirits. Leeches life force to heal Kratos. * Claws of Hades: Can strip and absorb souls, increasing the wielders strength. Can summon souls from Hades and unleash waves of soul energy. * Nemean Cestus: Powerful bludgeoning weapons worn by Hercules. Increases striking power. * Nemesus Whip: An electrical whip that can be used to electrocute enemies. * Boots of Hermes: Grants Kratos the speed of Hermes. * Head of Helios: The actual head of the Sun God. Kratos can use it to unleash blinding and damaging blasts of light. * Bow of Apollo: Fiery bow and Arrows of the god Apollo. * Golden Fleece: Kratos can use this shoulder guard to absorb energy attacks and fire them back at his enemies. Kratos, at the end of the game, also has access to the power of Hope: * Hope: This force gives Kratos the power to kill a god and allowed him to defeat Fear Corrupted Zeus in spirit form. It also allows Kratos to grow to mountain size. Category:Gods Category:Magic Category:Characters Category:Verify needed